Please Don't Leave Me
by D0ll
Summary: Has Dawn finally had enough of Scott's attitude toward her and immoral ways? Will she finally leave him? Or will Scott convince her otherwise?


**Author's Note:** The artwork for this story was made by the awesome totaldramazmama on deviantart.

* * *

Scott didn't have the best day today. His boss was being a total prick, and when he called Scott trailor trash, well, that was enough for Scott to give his now ex boss a well aimed powerful punch directly on the nose. His boss landed on the floor blood squirting out of his nose and his suck up employees were trying their best to put on their concerned act when they only entertated fantasy of doing what Scott had just done. A few people helped him to his feet as the man theatened Scott to never think about ever coming back.

All Scott wanted driving home was to be left alone in his dingy and small single-wide trailor. He knew that wouldn't be the case when he pushed the door not all the way open and saw the back of Dawn's head through the creak sitting there on his worn out sofa looking like she was mediating. Why did he let Dawn convince him to give her a key to his place? Scott asked himself and almost envying the serenity she felt now when all he could feel was rage that bubbeled up inside of him.

Before he even entered the house Dawn scenced his presence and jumped up from the chair happily greeting him, "Oh Scott I missed you! How was-"

"Work?" Scoffed Scott, "I was fired." He finished throwing his coat violenlty to the floor. He sidestepped over Dawn who kindly picked his jacket from the cheap and faded shag carpet.

Scott walked away from her a few feet to the kitchen area and tried his best to ignore Dawn's presence since the place was so small that was a hard things to do. They could still see eachother and he could plainly hear his girlfriend in the next room who had choosen to act oblivious to Scott's foul mood and started talking about her day, from reading tea leaves to making friends with the squirrel in his yard. That is when Scott lost it, fed up with the insisent talking when he already had a painful headache.

"Why don't you just go home? I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Scott snapped at her his furious eyes turning into thin, slanted lines as he stared at his girlfriend who shook at the forcefulness of his words.

"But-" Dawn started saying her big blue eyes starting to water, what had she done wrong? "I read your arua-"

"Oh, heres it comes, you and your _arua _crap again." Scott scoffed with disdain taking a cup to the sink and filling it half way full with the murky water out of the faucet. He ignored it and took it with two pills of asprin he had in the cabinet with a missing door. It wasn't like he never lived in worse.

Dawn couldn't bare to turn around and look at him so she stared at the wall before her eyes looking at the hole in the middle, "Your arua told me you are just hiding behind this hard tough guy image because inside you are still the boy his parents abandoned to your grandparents. And so you were just insercure and just needed the love that I could provide you. Like that bird I took care of with the broken wing... but I know the truth now." Dawn said, her voice had a new sense of firmness for usually softspoken and sweet girl. "You are just a scared little boy that shoves away everyone that loves him! I'm tired of being used by you! I'm tired of being your punching bag! I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago! I'm leaving you Scott!" Dawn screamed and ran away from him into his bedroom where Scott let her put a few things of her at. She shoved open the small bottom drawyer he let her have then she grabbed her large, tan tote bag quickly shoving her things into it and trying her best to keep her tears away.

Scott's head suddenly perked up from her words. "What?" Scott yelled the meaning of her words slowly sinking in, "Where are you going?" He shouted confused. Shocked, the cup dropped from his hands on the floor the glass shattering all over the unfinished tile. The glass crunched beneath his feet as he walked around the trailor searching for Dawn.

"I'm leaving you!" Dawn screamed back her normal dreamy voice laced with vemon from how much outrage and hurt she felt. Dawn was a person who rarely acted out from rage she liked being in control of her emotions and preferred mediation techniques to soothe her feelings instead of acting out with yelling or screaming. But this was different Scott had brought out a new level of intensity she ever experienced before it wasn't just this one time eigher it had been acculmating from weeks of his verbal and emotional abuse. Dawn had choosen to ignore it all these other time. But him telling her to get out when she had only been trying to make him feel better. That was the last straw.

"No you ain't!" He said running to the bedroom where her voice came from. Scott tried to push the door open but when he saw the damn door wouldn't budge he knew she had locked it from the inside. Scott shouted, screamed and banged for Dawn to unlock it but when she refused to he reached in his pocket pulling out a pocket knife and worked it around the keyhole unlocking and rushed inside.

The air in the tiny, humble bedroom was thick with tension and electricity. Scott stood at the foot of the room feeling strangely hollow and empty inside as he saw Dawn sitting down on the floor and packing her things into a large ecofriendly bag she had. He felt numb as if he was watching the scene from the outside. The feeling broke after a moment and remorse, guilt and depression flooded into him. He asked himself how could he just keep taking all of his resentment on this innocent girl that loved him? Even after all he had done?

Scott took a staggered breath and collapsed on his knees behind her. "Dawn, l'm so sorry. I didn't mean all that stuff I said I was just mad because I had a bad day at work," He pleaded his tone now soft and filled with vulnerability. He clutched her from behind and buried his face in her long blonde tresses that were getting wet with his tears.

"I can't lose you. I need you baby doll. You're the only one that's ever loved me, not even my parents-" He couldn't complete that sentence sniffing he wrapped his arms closer around her. Hating the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Why was he so weak? Crying, guilt that all went against his nature. Scott was cruel and he didn't care about being that way. He didn't care about people eigher. Since he never dealt with the emotions before he wasn't able to control them.

"A real man never cries," His papie had told him. But the thought Dawn leaving him could do this to him. She was the only one he trusted enough to confide his feelings and his painful past. The only one who brought out this side of him. The one who never judged him.

Dawn sat motionless in his arms, no longer packing her things. Not resisting him, but not hugging him back eigher. Offering him no kind of response back. "This is it," Scott thought as he shut his eyes tightly, "After all the shit I've done to her she's finally going to leave me."

To his relief Dawn turned around to face him her bottom lip shaking and her arms extended to hugged him. Her hands rubbed his back soothingly as Scott sobbed into her shoulder and held her close. It all came back to him all those nights Dawn would hold him when visions of his past came back to haun his sleep. From his parents leaving him for his grandparents. To the day his grandmother died. To memories of them not having enough food to share they would all plague his dreams. Dawn would hold him and tell him reassure him everything was going to be alright, she would tell him how much she loved him, and how he could do anything he could set his mind to. How could he survive without her?

All of Dawn's anger was gone. How could she leave him? She was still in love with him. And she had to admit she was very attracted to him. Everything about him drew him to her. From his handesome, swindler face down to his lean and toned body. Dawn needed someone that she could nuture. And she wanted to give Scott all the love he had for so long desperatly needed all these years. If she was being honest with herself, his virile ways and brutishness just turned her on.

When Scott kissed her eagerly and pulled her back down on the floor him in top carressing and holding her. Dawn kissed him back just as desperalty. His fingers tangeled in her hair, her thighs wrapped around his torso, and her fingers digging in his back.

Scott quickly tore his lips away from her's, "Promise me you'll never leave me." He said urgently sitting up and his eyes searching her's desperatly.

"Never." She answered with no hesistation and kissed him again rolling them back on the floor. Her luggage and departure a ditant, far away memory.

* * *

**A/N:** Smacks forehead! Why do I keep doing this? Writing new one shots when I still need to update like a lot of my other I still hoped you all liked this fanfic filled with angsty goodness! Review!


End file.
